Batteries can be broadly classified into primary and secondary batteries. Primary batteries, also referred to as disposable batteries, are intended to be used until depleted, after which they are simply replaced with one or more new batteries. Secondary batteries, more commonly referred to as rechargeable batteries, are capable of being repeatedly recharged and reused, therefore offering economic, environmental and ease-of-use benefits compared to a disposable battery.
Although rechargeable batteries offer a number of advantages over disposable batteries, this type of battery is not without its drawbacks. In general, most of the disadvantages associated with rechargeable batteries are due to the battery chemistries employed, as these chemistries tend to be less stable than those used in primary cells. Due to these relatively unstable chemistries, secondary cells often require special handling during fabrication. Additionally, secondary cells such as lithium-ion cells tend to be more prone to thermal runaway than primary cells, thermal runaway occurring when the internal reaction rate increases to the point that more heat is being generated than can be withdrawn, leading to a further increase in both reaction rate and heat generation. Eventually the amount of generated heat is great enough to lead to the combustion of the battery as well as materials in proximity to the battery. Thermal runaway may be initiated by a short circuit within the cell, improper cell use, physical abuse, manufacturing defects, or exposure of the cell to extreme external temperatures.
Thermal runaway is of major concern since a single incident can lead to significant property damage. When a battery undergoes thermal runaway, it typically emits a large quantity of smoke, jets of flaming liquid electrolyte, and sufficient heat to lead to the combustion and destruction of materials in close proximity to the cell. If the cell undergoing thermal runaway is surrounded by one or more additional cells as is typical in a battery pack, then a single thermal runaway event can quickly lead to the thermal runaway of multiple cells which, in turn, can lead to much more extensive collateral damage. Regardless of whether a single cell or multiple cells are undergoing this phenomenon, if the initial fire is not extinguished immediately, subsequent fires may be caused that dramatically expand the degree of property damage. For example, the thermal runaway of one or more batteries within the battery pack of a hybrid or electric vehicle may destroy not only the car, but may lead to a car wreck if the car is being driven or the destruction of its surroundings if the car is parked.
There are a number of approaches that may be taken to reduce the risk of thermal runaway. For example, to prevent batteries from being shorted out during storage and/or handling, precautions can be taken such as insulating the battery terminals and using specifically designed battery storage containers. Another approach is to develop new cell chemistries and/or modify existing cell chemistries. For example, research is currently underway to develop composite cathodes that are more tolerant of high charging potentials. Research is also underway to develop electrolyte additives that form more stable passivation layers on the electrodes.
Active battery cooling is another approach that is typically used to reduce thermal runaway risk as well as optimize battery performance and lifetime. Some active battery cooling systems blow air across the batteries themselves, or across a radiator that is thermally coupled to the batteries. Alternately, a battery cooling system may use cooling tubes and a liquid coolant to withdraw heat from the batteries. When the cooling system uses cooling tubes, care must be taken to ensure that the coolant tubes do not short or otherwise electrically interfere with the batteries. Accordingly, a typical coolant tube is either manufactured from an electrically insulating material (e.g., polypropylene), or manufactured from a metal that is coated with an electrically insulating material. Regardless of the material used to fabricate the cooling tube, a thermally conductive material is often positioned between the cooling tube and the batteries in order to improve heat removal efficiency. Unfortunately, due to the material limitations of such thermally conductive materials as well as the minimal spacing between the batteries and the cooling tube, insertion of the thermally conductive interface material is a very labor-intensive process, thus dramatically affecting battery pack cost and manufacturability.
Accordingly, what is needed is a means for improving the manufacturability of a battery pack that uses a battery cooling system, and in particular, for improving the cost, mass, performance and ease of production for such a battery pack. The present invention provides such a means.